Crimson Moon
by The-21
Summary: we all know the story about obito and kakashi, but what if there was one other/ someone just as important to him... but, even Kakashi said all his loved ones were dead...or so he thought...AND JUST WHO IS UCHIHA TSUKUYOMI?CH. 7 UP! CH. 8 IN PROGRESS!
1. Bittersweet Memories

Author' note: this is my first fanfic. Please R&R (be gentle!)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related logos or stuff...

extended summary: we all know the story about obito and kakashi, but what if there was one other/ someone just as important to him... but, even akakshi said all his loved ones were dead...or so he thought...

*i DID Read the story The Lost Uchiha: Uchiha Rang and this story is nothing like that at all!!!! the onl thing in common is that tsukuyomi and Rang are both Uchiha...Tsukuyomi is NOT sauke or Itachi's brother!!! please do not compare the two stories at all!!!!!

If the print is in bold, it shows a time lapse or a flashback ex. **2 HOURS PASSED**

_if the print is in italics-it is the actual flashback of the story. _

* * *

Crimson Moon

Pilot

A tall white haired young man stood in front of a tombstone, holding four white chrysanthemums, each individually wrapped. Hatake Kakashi was standing in front of the "killed in action" shrine, like always. Nearly everyday, he comes out to see the shrine that has almost all of his friend and family's names carved into it. Today, Kakashi was doing what he normally does, sitting and thinking about what happened, and what could've been.

'I wonder, what you would thin of me now, Obito, you've been seeing the world through my point of view thank to your sharingan.' Kakashi sighed deeply, it was painful to think that Obito really only got to know the rules and regulations side of him only until the very end.

'And Minato-sensei, Naruto is doing just fine. I'm sure that if you were here you'd be amazed at just how far he's come. I think at this point, he's even surpassed you.' Kakashi was amazed at his own words, Naruto has gone from being the class clown to being one of the strongest shinobi he's ever known.

'And to you, Tsukuyomi... You lived the longest out of our team, that is, except for me. It is my regret to see that Sasuke might be at the point of no-return. You were some of the only family he had left after the Itachi incident. But now, it seems that he really is the last Uchiha now that you're gone.' Kakashi sighed deeply for the last time, then left to go to the meeting he was already late for.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura asked, obviously irritated. The group-Naruto Sakura, and Sai- had been waiting for nearly an hour.

"You know how he is," Naruto replied calmly, having grown used to Kakashi's usual tardiness.

**1 1/2 HOURS LATER...**

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in perfect harmony while Sai kept his usual emotionless face.

"Well, there was an old woman trying to cross the street with heavy luggage..." Kakashi explained.

"Humph, so what is the reason for our meeting, a mission?"

"Yeah, it's an information gathering one. Apparently the Hidden Sand has had a few sightings of Akatsuki and other weird things, so they want us to go there and see what's been going on and if it's something to worry about. So, we'll be going through the River country and into the Land of Wind to the hidden sand. Got it?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"YOSH! Let's go!"

Team Kakashi headed out on their long three day journey to the Hidden Sand. Things were going smoothly, by the end of their first day traveling, they had reached the border between the River Country and the Land of Fire. They had decided to spend the night at an onsen by the border, 3 rooms, one for Kakashi, one for the boys, and one for Sakura.

Nostalgic and sad memories overflowed Kakashi's mind as he shut the door to his room. 'This is the same onsen that we stayed at that one time...'

**11 years later (Kakashi is 18 years old)**

_Two young shinobi were walking down a town road, signs for hotels and restaurants were illuminated everywhere. One of them was a young man, tall, with silver-white hair, swooped to one side. He was wearing the usual shinobi uniform, a long sleeved shirt underneath the distinct Konoha flak jacket. The other one was a young woman, most likely the same age as the white-haired one, she had extreme black hair, not all that long, mid-shoulder length, somewhat messy in the back, but with two long straight pieces of hair, falling on both sides of her face. She had on a sleeveless shirt with the zipper curing around her waist until it ended at her lower back. She too was wearing the Konoha flak jacket, but she left it unzipped. On her head, she had the traditional leaf head protecter tied such that the metal part was facing to the left. _

_She was Uchiha Tsukuyomi._

_"Hey, why don't we stop now Tsukuyomi? We won't be seeing another town with places to stay for another 3 hours of running."_

_"Fine...lame-ass." Tsukuyomi always had the task at hand on her mind. "Where do you want to stay?"_

_"This onsen..." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, he had been reading a lot of __Come Come Paradise__ lately._

_'Shit, I shouldn't have given him that book...I thought he would like it because Jiraiya-sama wrote it...I need to think about things more before I do it...' Tsukuyomi thought to herself, already noticing where Kakashi was going with this. "Fine, we'll stay here, but I'm getting my own room."_

_Kakashi rolled this eye, any of his hopes of getting lucky that night were crushed in an instant. After having settled in their rooms, Tsukuyomi cam to Kakshi's room to decide on their plans for the rest of the mission. This ended in the decision to not make any stops unless it was an emergency and get to the Hidden Sand ASAP. _

_Kakashi and Tsukuyomi has gotten up, and she was heading for the door when Kakashi decided to give one more swing at it._

_"Hey, now that we're done with that, why don't we head onto the onsen together or a little bit?" This was met by a cold stare from Tsukuyomi and..._

_**---BAM---**_

Kakashi Had snapped back into reality, painfully remembering how Tsukuyomi had decided to kick him in the groin rather than just slap him across the face. His groin still ached simply remembering the pain. Kakashi let out a long, heavy sigh, he couldn't continue to have these flashbacks, he was on a mission, and she was long gone.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter, the second was uploaded at the same time, and the rest of the chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Incident at the River

Author's note: this chapter is a little bit short, ch.3 will be much longer. this chapter is a transition, bcuz ch 3 will be too long if this was part of it.

note: in the manga, Naruto and the others simply Call Kakashi _kaksh-sensei _(no i at the end) so from now on, when ever naruto or the others are calling him, that's how he will be addressed.

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any related logos or stuff...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Team Kakashi had since left the onsen and the Land of Fire, and was now making their way alongside the main river in the River Country. The river flowed North-East to South-West across the small country, so it was an easy path to the Land of Wind.

Along the way, naruto Sakura, and Sai began to talk about their destination.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you think we'll see Gaara?"

"Of course, he IS the Kazekage."

"Gaara?" Sai had no idea about Gaara other than the fact the he was the Kazekage, or how Naruto became his friend.

"Gaara's and ex-Jinchuuriki..." Naruto and Sakura began to explain things to Sai when Kakashi tuned out of their conversation and look at the water he was walking alongside. He was staring at the water, but still watching his steps. The water was calm, no waves, with a few fish swimming upstream. The trees and sky scape could easily be seen on the reflection of the water.

'The water looks very calm, no sign of ambush or danger...' Kakashi thought. The clouds be seen moving across the cyan colored sky when a thin flash of red darted across the river. 'Wait, it can't be..." Kakashi pulled up his headband to use the Sharingan to get a better look at the fast moving object. All he could see was a a pair of wings, and a crimson colored streak getting away.

He couldn't help it, completely forgetting about Naruto and the others, he broke into a desperate sprint.

"Hey! Kakash-sensei, where are you going, the Hidden Sand is this way!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi paid no mind, he had to know for himself.

"Tsukuyomi!" Kakashi screamed in despair. As mysteriously as it had appeared the flying object vanished in an instant. Kakashi stared at the sky, dumbfounded, 'It had to be her...'

"Kakash-sensei, let's go." Sai muttered as the rest of Team 7 caught up.

"Right"

**2 HOURS LATER **

"Hey, Kakash-sensei, what was with you back there?" Naruto pestered after two long hours of awkward silence.

"Yeah and who's this Tsukuyomi person?"

"Just a person." Naruto and Sakura pursed their lips, they knew there was much more to be told.

"Wait, Tsukuyomi?" Sai asked.

"..."

"_The_ Uchiha Tsukuyomi?"

Kakashi nodded.

"That's incredible, how do you know her?" Sai really wanted to know.

"It's a long story..."

"We have time." Naruto and Sakura replied in unison.

'Well, it couldn't hurt to tell them the story.' Kakashi paused. "Okay, I'll tell you the story, but no complaining, I already warned you that it's a long story." Kakashi paused and glanced over, they all looked anxious. "Well, I'll need to go back 29 years, that's where it all begins..."

* * *

Next chapter! Tsukuyomi's Hidden Past! (longer than ch 2)


	3. Uchiha Tsukuyomi

A/N: Hey guys, while flipping through the manga a few times, it seems that I can't find any proof that kakashi is a special jounin, so for the story, just imagine that he is one. ;)

* * *

"Technically, I have no memory of this, but 29 years ago, a special child was born to the main Uchiha family. This child was special because of the birth mark on the back of her shoulder. It was what looked like a flying dragon, imprinted in black. This baby was Uchiha Tsukuyomi." Kakashi said as he began the long story.

"I don't get what's so special about this tattoo…" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"I was getting to that." Kakashi replied, "Well, apparently, back when the Uchiha clan was first founded, the leader (Madara) made a pact with the dragons. The deal was that the Uchiha would be blessed with a child that had the same strength and power as a dragon. The price of which was eternal loyalty, and to create peace between the two species."

"So this was Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes, well, now let's jump 3 years later, a terrible accident occurred. Someone had burned down her home, killing her parents and everyone inside. Tsukuyomi had just barely escaped." Kakashi took a long breath, "The Uchiha family now had a huge problem on their hands. The current head of the family, wife and eldest daughter (Tsukuyomi's sister) were now dead. And their youngest daughter was now in need of a home. After a month of arguing, it was decided that the new head of the clan was Uchiha Fugaku(Sasuke's dad), Madara's younger brother's son. For the second issue, it was decided that seeing as how she was the dragon child, she would go live with then to their mountain for a couple of years, or until she is old enough to be returned."

"How does she communicate with them?" Sakura asked, using her reasoning skills.

"The dragons are just like any summoning animal for only the Uchiha clan, like my nin-hounds, or Naruto's toads." Kakshi paused, "I would meet Tsukuyomi 3 years later, when we were both 6 years old."

_Kakashi's Flashback_

_"Everyone listen up!" Namikaze Minato's voice boomed over the argument between a young Obito and Kakashi. _

_"Yes, Minato sensei?" Rin immediately answered back. _

_"Huh? Oh yeah, I've got big news for everyone. As of today, we will be having a new genin joining our team." _

_"What!?" Both Obito and Kakashi replied in unison._

_"Yes, actually, she is a relative of Obito. And I can assure you that she is quite skilled in ninjustsu, so no worries about her being a dead weight." Minato said with a huge goofy grin._

_"Okay, when is she going to get here?" Kakashi was already looking at the fact that she was only the slightest bit late._

_"Ha! And Kaname said I couldn't do the new time-space jutsu!" A young girl, no older than the other kids had appeared in a cloud of dust. She was average height for her age, with pitch black hair that had two loose strands that framed the sides of her face. The rest of her hair was straight until her shoulders where it became rather spiked. The traditional Konoha forehead protector was bring worn such that the metal patch faced out to the right, while a knot was tied on the left side of her head. Besides her hair, there was one other distinguished feature._

_"A sword!" Obito blurted out._

_"Huh?Oh yeah ,this is my blade Sou'unga" _

_The blade looked quite interesting. The large sword was strapped across her back. The sheath was pitch black, the hand guard and grip was red and twisted, like 4 lined that had been spun. It was an extremely old looking katana. There was one last thing, a chain, about 3 feet long hung from the end of the sword. _

_"Well, we should be heading off on our mission." Minato said, ending the long awkward silence._

_"Yeah…" Obito, Rin and I said. Tsukuyomi had remained silent. The traveling part of the mission was going pretty slow, the area they were walking through had almost no trees, so jumping was impossible. To boot, Obito was very interested in Tsukuyomi, they were both Uchiha after all._

_"Ehh?" You've already awoken the sharingan?" Obito asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_"Well yeah, I've had it for a while now." She replied rather bluntly, "You haven't?"_

_"…"Obito had already begun to slightly cry._

_"Uhh, well Obito-chan, it changes for everyone, don't think too much about it." Tsukuyomi continued to talk to Obito for the rest of the trip until they had reached their destination. When the time to fight came, Minato-sensei held the three of us back to watch Tsukuyomi do her stuff._

_It was incredible, she moved so fast ,it was almost hard to keep up with what was happening. Just as fast as it started, it ended with Tsukuyomi toasting the enemy with a Katon-jutsu._

**Present time**

"Tsukuyomi had become a regular part of our team. Only a few months had passed since she had joined our team, but everything was going amoothly. By the time we were 7 or so, we were ready for chuunin exams. the chuunin exams were just as tough as they are today, our whole team had managed to stay in the exam until the last part, the fighting tournament. It was a little difficult for me, but I still passed,and of course if I passed it meant that Tsukuyomi passed with flying colors." Kakashi took a small pause to allow them to process what he had just said, "The chuunin exams had brought us a small bit closer together as a team, and we began to function little bit better as one as well. It did help to know more about her fighting style and certain abilities." 'But it still seems like Obtio and I were the only ones who still remained distant.'

"By special abilities, do you mean like the sharingan?" Sakura asked, she was the most involved in this story.

"That and much more, sharingan is already an incredible technique, when you combine that with dragons, and her sole special ability, she was one of the finest shinobi around."

"What was her special ability?" Sai questioned in a monotone voice.

**"**Blood."

"Blood? What the fuck was that?" Naruto asked, still being the same person he always is.

"Tsukuyomi had three chakra types, fire,water,and wind. She had the ability to mix fire and water to create the blood category. With this technique, she could control anything and everything in any living organism. From lifting a fish out of the stream, or stopping the blood flow in an enemy's body. She would rarely use this technique,because of how much it had drained her of energy,and if used in excess could mean death."

"That's amazing." Sai muttered, finally showing a small bit of interest in the story."

"Back to the story, there's not a whole lot of it left..." Kakashi took a deep, long breath before continuing, " When we were about 12, Tsukuyomi was nominated to take the jounin exams, something I wouldn't acomplish until one year later, along with aquiring this sharingan," Kakashi didn't feel like telling the story of Obito's death. "When we were 14, the Kyuubi attacked the village, the same year you were all born. One of our teammates, Rin, died on the battle field. After that day, the only people left from our team were Tsukuyomi and me. 5 years later, we were both promoted a level, she became a sanin(not senin-sage-), and I became a Special Jounin."

"What's a sanin?" Naruto asked, becoming more and more engaged.

"It's a rank above Special Jounin,and just below Hokage." Sakura explained.

"Then something that changed everything happened. 9 years ago,when we were 20, Tsukuyomi received an E-rank mission."

"E-rank?"

"It means Elite-Rank, the level of difficulty varies with the people who are completing the task, if you're not qualified, chances of death are 100%. It can be the annihilation of an over-powering organization, or extreme multi-assassination." Sai explained using his ANBU knowledge.

"Yes, and in her case, it was both, for most shinobi, this would take 1-2 years to fully complete." Kakashi continued.

"Did she complete her mission?" Saukra asked.

It was a while before Kakashi replied, even then it was too difficult to say,so he just shook his head. "She didn't return for another 3 years,and most would've returned within the first 2 years, so Sandaime began to worry. He sent out a search team comprised of Gai,Asuma,2 ANBU squads, and me. We searched almost everywhere she could've possibly gone. We were also collecting as much info as we possibly could. All the fact then began to point to the Hidden Mist."

"The Hidden Mist killed her?"Sakura asked.

"No,it wasn't them, but they did help us, saying she passed through the village a month ago. So we figured that she was still finishing up her mission. We were dead wrong. On the way back to Konoha Pakkun picked up her scent on on island just southwest of the Hidden Mist. Pakkun was able to track it down,but when we got there,the sight was absolutely horrible..." Kakashi was almost begging to cringe at the thought of what he had seen that day. Tsukuyomi was laying dead on the ground, numerous stab wounds, and Sou'unga laying on the ground right mext to her. Her eyes open, glazed over ,cold and lifeless.

"How did you know it was her,and not a body switch?" the medic-nin inside Sakura was begginging to kick in.

"We didn't find any seams or traces or unfamiliar chakra. the blood tests and autopsy also came out even further check,we asked Kaaname, Tsukuyomi's dragon partner, to verify, and he also check positive. another factor that showed it was her was that she left Sou'unga,Sou'unga is like a part of her soul, she would never leave it comewhere. We couldn'tdeny it any longer,Uchiha tsukuyomi was dead."

"I'm so sorry, Sensei..." Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Sai remained quiet.

"It's fine, I've learned to cope with death. She was buried in the section of Konaha set aside for Hokages and other great leaf shinobi."

"Did she know Sasuke and Itachi?" Sai finally asked after having thought about after a while.

"Yes, they were someof the closest famiy she had. She even taught Itachi some of the techniques he still uses today. but back then,we had no idea of Itachi's intentions,and she left the village before the incedent occured." Kakshi stopped telling Tsukuyomi's story,they were almost at the Hidden Sand by now.

* * *

A/N i hope youall enjoyed this chapter,it took me a while to post it,but next time it won't take this long...

NEXT TIME: When in the Sand...

PLEASE RATE &REVIEW i really appreciate it


	4. When in the Sand

A/N :this chapter will be the average length of the rest of future chapters.  
after a very helpful review, the chapter was edited quite a bit...

Note: Team 7 has since reached the sand , and heard the basics about Tsukuyomi and begun their mission.

* * *

Team 7 had entered Suna, and greeted Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, after talking,everyone had agreed that the Konoha shinobi were completely exhausted from the 3-day long walking trip to get to the Sand upon their immediate request. Sakura had decided to talk a walk around the village, buying small things here and there, Sai took this as an opportunity to paint the landscape of towering sand dunes, and Kakashi kept silent and disapeared. Naruot, of course, had diceded to talk to Gaara and see how things were going.

"Uhh, Hi, so, how have things been going here since we last came here?"Naruto stuttered, he did feel a small bit uncomfortable talking about the subject. The last time Naruto had seen Gaara was when akatsuki had extracted the sand shukaku from him. Talking about the subject was still a little bit awkward for him.

"Fine. The economy of suna has stabilized. Are there have been no shinobi deaths since akatsuki has ambushed us." Gaara stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh that's good to hear..." Naruto uttered, obviously bored.

"How was your trip to Suna?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it was interesting." Naruto replied, remembering Kakashi's story about the female Uchiha.

"How so?" Gaara pressed on, realising that there was more to it than what Naruto had said.

"Well, while we were traveling along the river, apparently Kakashi-sensei saw a dragon fky across the sky really quickly..."Naruto began, and a long stare from Gaara that said 'keep going' caused him to continue, "apparently, he thought it was an old friend of his, Uchiha Tsukuyomi."

"Uchiha Tsukuyomi?" Gaara asked as if he had heard the name before.

"Do you know her?"

"It's more like I did. I met her when I was about 5, she was the Leaf's Sand ambassador, but she quit not long after recieving the title. I heard she was very lazy and didn't like to work much." Gaara stated.

"Really? Can you tell me more?"

"I don't know much, but I can tell you as much a much as I know. From the beginning, my father was the fourth Kazekage. So it was only natural that I would meet the ambassador. The first time I met her, she seemed to be lazy and absent-minded. But unlike evryone else, she didn't look at me like everyone else had, like a monster."

"..."Naruto kept silent.

"The next time I met her was outside the local snack shop."

**FLASHBACK GAARA=6 yrs old**

_A young Gaara was wandering around the village, with everyone keeping a ten foot distance from him along with the gift of cold stare. He had been walking around the town for about an hour now, and his stomach was telling him that it near lunchtime. He had been out alone and was without money, unfortunately for him, even though he was the kazekage's son, he didn't have any privileges.__Tsukuyomi had just gotten out of the meeting with the Kazekage and anyone could tell that she was happy to be out of there. _

_'Ugh, I feel so tired and hungry after those terribly booooooring meetings. I wanna go home to Konoha, which reminds me that I still owe Gai a good puch in the face for the last time we fought,I swear he cheated somehow...' Tsukuyomi had thought to herself until she looked down to see the son of the Kazekage looking back up at her. "Hey, you're Gaara right? You're the kazekage's son are you not?"_

_Gaara simply nodded his head._

_"Are you hungry or something?"_

_"..." Gaara kept silent while keeping his head down._

_"Here kid, have some dango." _

_"Thank you."_

_Tsukuyomi had decided to walk with Gaara, seeing if she could get any info out of him. While walking, tsukuyomi realised that there was more to Gaara than simply being the Kazekage's son. The looks that he was receiving from the local people weren't like the ones Kankuro or Temari ever got, Gaara's were much colder and distant. They walked for nearly ten minutes before coming to a stop at a local park when Tsukuyomi had begun to talk to Gaara._

_"Oh, so Temari is the oldest of your siblings."_

_"Yes, and Kankuro is the middle child."_

_"Why don't you call them Onee-Chan or Onii-Chan?" Tsukuyomi had noticed this a while ago._

_"They aren't real siblings." Gaara seemed to say with an extra cold tone. This had really taken Tsukuyomi by surprise, she already knew there was something different about this child,but she wasn't sure as to what exactly it was._

_"CRRACK!" Tsukuyomi had thrown a shuriken at high speed at the stone walls. "I thought I heard something..." _

_Gaara simply looked at the shuriken then back at a frustrated Tsukuyomi who was just about to get up to retrieve her weapon._

_"Wait, I can get it." Gaara looked at the shuriken as swiftly brought it back to him. Tsukuyomi stared with a not-so-surprised look on her face as the shuriken was lightly placed into Gaara's hands._

_"Here." Gaara whispered._

_"Thanks, actually, things make sense now. Tell me,Gaara-chan, are you the one-tail sand shukaku?" Tsukuyomi asked as she took the shuriken back._

_"Yes..."Gaara was preparing himself for the worst._

_"Hmm, well okay. Things make more sense now." Tsukuyomi said. Gaara was somewhat surprised, she hadn't run away screaming, and she didn' t attack._

_"You're not running away?" Gaara said, still expecting her to._

_"Why would I? You're just a kid." _

_"Everyone says I'm a monster." This slightly shocked Tsukuyomi, the cold stares were bad enough, but this was an extreme._

_"Let me tell you something, Gaara-chan, in my village there is a boy about the same age as you. His parents are dead, and he has no siblings. That boy also has the Nine-tails sealed within him. So, really, the fact that you're the Shukaku is indifferent to me." Tsukuyomi pointed out. Gaara simply smiled back and ate his dango, still sitting on the bench with Tsukuyomi._

**END FLASHBACK**

Gaara had taken a deep breath, that might've been the longest he's ever spoken in his whole life. He didn't have much else to say, the rest was up to Naruto.

"She said that?" Naruto asked, still surprised.

"Yes, as it would seem, she already knew about your situation."

"Actually, that probably makes sense, she was on Kakashi-sensei's team. And the leader of Kakashi-sensei's team was Yondaime, so she probably already knew."

"So you already know of her?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei told us some of the story."

"Speaking of which, I think you should get back to your team."

"Yeah, probably."

Gaara led Naruto back to where his teammates were. The walk back was quiet and a little bit awkward for Naruto. But it didn't really matter, Naruto couldn't help but to think about all the new things that he had learned that day, mostly about Uchiha Tsukuyomi.

Naruto was back with the rest of his team by now, and Kakashi was ready to make his official meeting with Gaara.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi bluntly greeted Gaara.

"Hello."

"The message to Konoha said that there was info regarding akatsuki that you had wanted to share with Konoha."

"Yes, lately,we've been hearing more and more about akatsuki, and they've been making a few appearances around Suna, but for all I know, they seem to be more concentrated on Konoha, the main reason for me calling you out here was merely to warn you." Gaara finished.

'For some reason, it's not quite right to call for a live and urgent meeting simply to warn us of something we already know, there must be some other reason why we were called out here.' Kakashi couldn't help but think to himself. Kakashi and the rest of team 7 walked out of the Kazekage's office and stood simply processing what had happened.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that there was another reason we had to come here in person. And also, why not just send a hawk with the info?"Sakura asked already using her superior observation skills.

"Yeah, it did seem a little overboard to ask us to make a 3-day long trip simply to relay information Konoha probably already knew."Sai commented.

"Well, there's no use in complaining about it any longer, we might as well take the info back to Konoha. We'll stay in the Sand for another day or so then head back to Konoha." Kakashi made the final judgement. For the last few days in Konoha team 7 went their separte ways to enjoy their time left before making a long trek back to the Leaf village..

**Meanwhile...**

**"**Ugh,I'm so hungry..." Tsukuyomi had complained to herself. There was nobody around except for Kaaname, the giant red dragon sitting beside her.

"Why don't you get off your lazy fatass and get some food for the both of us?"Kaaname retorted back.

"Hey, don't talk shit to me. If you press on with that, then I'll skin and eat you." Tsukuyomi replied to him.

"Big words from someone more battered and bruised than an entire army put together."

"Oh shut up, once I get back to Konoha, I can get some medical treatment and then we'll settle things. I'll make you remember why I'm your master." Tsukuyomi spat back at him.

"Speaking of which, remind me what exactly you plan on doing once you get back to Konoha."

"I already told you a dozen times, dumbass, first:get some medical help from a medic...maybe Tsunade-sama, she's the new Hokage now. Second: Visit the graves of those who have died in my absence. Third: Make my report to Tsunade-sama and get my money. Fourth:Get some Ichiraku Ramen and some other stuff I need to do..."Tsukuyomi obviously hadn't given much thought to what she really did need to do when she returned.

"You know there's more that you need to do."

"Like what?"

"Danzo."

"Oh,that, well I do have to say I'm quite looking forward to that. He probably still wants me to train that new kid. Well,I've never trained anybody before, and at the state that I'm in now, I don't think I'd make a good sensei." Tsukuyomi was already looking for a way out of having to do more work.

"There's also Kakashi."Kaaname whispered.

"...to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do about that. Apparently he was on the rescue squad that discovered the fake. I can only imagine his reaction. He already lost Obito, Rin, his father, and Yondaime-sensei..." Tsukuyomi slowly fell silent, sure she had given small thought to what Kakashi would say or do once he found out, but as she and Kaaname crept closer to the Land of Fire, her stomach began to flip-flop more. 'He'd probably collapse once he sees me, or thinks he's in some sort of genjustsu...' Tsukuyomi ended her train of thought with a small chukle.

"And what about Sasuke or Itachi?" Kaaname asked, once again touching on a sensitive subject.

"What about them? Both have lead terrible, misleading lives. Sauke has become an avenger unlike any other, even killing his own brother...Itachi... though I harbor no ill-will towards either of them, and there's nothing I can do at this point in time to help Sasuke. He also thinks I'm dead, even if he say me alive and well, I can only imagine his reaction would be anguish and hate towards me for leaving him alone." Anyone could tell by the tone of Tsukuyomi's voice that this was the greatest regret of her life.

"Tsu-chan, we only have 2 days until we reach Konoha, I suggest that you give more thought as to how you're going to rebuild you shattered life." Kaaname said with a hint of sincerity.

"Well, I'll just do things as I always have... think as I go along."

"Yeah, and it's that kind of thinking that has gotten us into this situation."

"Like I said, things will work out, no matter what."

"Tsu-chan, sometimes I really wish you were smarter."

"Just shut up already." Tsukuyomi said as Kaaname simply flashed his shiny, white fangs, and went back to sleep. She still had quite a bit of thinking to do, the time was nearing that she made a re-debut back to Konoha.

'What Kaanane said is somewhat true, what can I say to Kakashi...'Oh,hi yeah,I'm alive, sorry to make you think I was dead.'? how long would it be until he forgives me? And besides Kakashi, there's one other person, I really need to see...Naruto... no doubt he has no idea who I am. I wonder how much stronger he's gotten, if I know anything that's certain, is that he'll definitely follow in the footsteps of his father.' With that last though, Tsukuyomi had drifted off into sleep.

The sun had broken over the tree filled horizon of the Fire country, and Tsukuyomi has already waking up.

'If I travel really fast today, maybe I can make it to konoha by nightfall..." she was already thinking about getting back quickly. Tsukuyomi went into the nearby stream and caught about 20 fish. 2 were for her, the rest were for Kaaname. She strung the fish onto a string she found in he back, lit the fire with a Katon, and roasted the fish, the smell woke Kaaname.

"Making breakfast?"

"Yeah, and I made a lot this time, I want the both of us to be ready for some really fast travel, that way maybe we can have some Yakiniku for dinner if we make it back to Konoha in time."

"Oh so you want me to carb-up so that I can travel faster, is that it?" Tsukuyomi merely replied with a big toothy grin. "Ah whatever, I could go for something other than fish and berries for once. After eating their breakfast, they gathered up the small camp and headed out.

While flying on Kaaname's back,a small thought had popped up into Tsukuyomi's head, "Hey Kaaname,I was just thinking, remember when we were flying along that small river back from the Sand?"

"Yeah."

"I swear somebody called my name."

"You're joking."

"No, I remember looking down, and hearing someone call my name!"Tsukuyomi could've sworn she saw silver hair.

It was late at night when Tsukuyomi and Kaaname had approached the great gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsukuyomi almost began to cry.

"We're back!!" Tsukuyomi screamed as she let go of Kaaname's back.

"Ahh, Tsu-chan, you're slipping!"

"Huh? I'm fi-" Tsukuyomi slipped off of Kaaname's back, and was falling through the air. "AHHHHH c'mon think!!!" She didn't want to break her neck on the first day of her return. It was just then that she realised she could attach herself to a building and chakra-climb her way back down. Unfortunately, she would be using the last reserve of her chakra to do so, but this was an emergency. Tsukuyomi put her hands together, and shut her eyes, her feet found the edge of a tower, and she climbed her way back down.

"Phew, but, I'm starting to feel the after affects..."Tsukuyomi's eyes began to blur, and her began to spin as the two gate guards ran towards her. They stared at each other, thinking the same thing 'Who the fuck is this?'

"Should we take her to Tsunade-sama?"

"That's the only thing I can think of."

Kaaname watched as they picked Tsukuyomi up and transported her to the Konoha hospital. She was out into regular care when Shizune walked in.

"What's this?"Shizune asked while putting on latex gloves.

"We don't know,we saw her falling out of the sky, until she climbed down one of the buyildings, probably using her chakra." The two guards reported back. Shizune looked at Tsukuyomi,unable to recognise her.

"As it seems, she is a Konoha shinobi..."Shizune said, "can you two do me a favor? I need to take a sample of her blood, to check her identity. Hole her arms." Shizune took a small needle and withdrew about 1 gram of blood. Shizune then hurried to test it out. When the result came, Shizune was speechless. ' This cant be right. I'll go tell Tsunade-sama.' Shizune sprinted to the Hokage's office and barged in on Tsunade just about to enjoy her evening sake.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune screamed with all her might

"What is it?" Tsunade replied with an irrrated look on her face.

"It's an emergency at the hospital, I need you to look at something."

"Let's go." Tsunade replied understanding the situation was grave. As they hurried to the hospital, Shizune filled Tsunade in on what happened.

"Apparently, she fell out of the sky, then used the reaminder of her chakra to safely land. I think she's a Leaf shinobi, plus, there's an anbu tattoo on her left shoulder."

"Just tell me, do you know who she is?"Tsunade was getting impatient.

"That's the problem, according to Konoha records, she's dead."Shizune replied.

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING NAME!" Tsunade screamed.

"Uchiha Tsukuyomi."Shizune whispered. Tsunade stopped running. She really had nothing to say, she stood for about 10 seconds and began to run at an even faster pace until they reached the hospital. Tsunade nearly broke the doors to the room as she stampeded in.

"Where is she?"

"In here." Tsunade pushed the door open to see Tsukuyomi laying on the bed. Tsunade stood still.

"What is it?"Shizune asked.

"Move her into intensive care, I can tell just by looking that she must be severely injured..."Tsunade broke off as she looked outisde the window to see 2 large amber-colored eyes staring at took a step closer to the window.

"Kaaname?"Tsunade asked as she squinted to look for the scaly body.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"If you're here,then that means that this really is Tsukuyomi."Tsunade said, connecting the dots in her mind.

"Yes, she is incredibly injured, and in desperate need of treatment. I beg of you, please help her." Kaaname pleaded.

"I will do everything I can."


	5. White Crysanthemums

A/N: hello everyone! I'm sorry that the gaps between updates is getting larger, but it's getting harder to find time to write. so thank you for being so patient.

I left off at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I can tell you that this will be a good chapter. There are a lot of

note: Teuchi is the old man cooking the ramen(also the owner) of Ichiraku ramen. Ayame=teuchi's daughter, and waitress

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsunade, Tsukuyomi and Shizune were all in the hospital room. It had been 3 days since Tsukuyomi returned to Konoha with Kaaname. Since then, Tsukuyomi has been in intensive treatment, and it was almost time for her to be discharged from the Konoha hospital. Tsunade had a few things to talk to Tsukuyomi about...

"How do you feel?"Tsunade asked.

"Much better, I haven't recieved much medical treatment for over several years." Tsukuyomi said with a smile.

"Yes, well,that brings us to what I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, after numerous tests, your full chakra levels have decreased by about 30%, and not to mention broken bones...really, for now, you should simply train your muscles, body and mind."

"Please, for me, just get to the point."

"Well, due to the fact that your phsyical condition is so bad, going on regular missions is out of the question for the next year or two."

"Two years?"

"Minimum."

"I didn't think it was that bad..."Tsukuyomi's voice disapeared.

"For now,I can let you leave the hospital, but come to my office tomorrow, what you do until then is your choice."Tsunade made the final verdict.

"Thank you, but I have a question...since I got here, I've been in the hospital, so where do I go? I mean, my old apartment has probably been claned out and sold."

"I can arrange for temporary living quarters for you."

"Also, one other question, what happened to all my stuff? I don't care about my clothes or those thigs, but what about all the Uchiha heirlooms? Or any of my dragon weapons?"

"The Uchiha heirlooms are safe in a vault. The dragon weapons and personal valubles were intrusted to Kakashi."

"They're with Kakashi, well then that's good,I can get them back." With that,Tsunade officialy discharged Tsukuyomi who had left the hospital with an almost bounce in her step even though there were still a lot of problems that needed to be dealt with. Kaaname was the first to realise that.

"Tsu-chan, did you really think about things? tsunade gave you some money, and she's got a room for you, but think about it more!"

"Ame-chan, why are you worrying so much, my plan is simple, hang around the village until I need to go to bed." Tsukuyomi replied, "Ame-chan, if you want, go hunting or go back to the dragon's mountain. I know you miss your family as much as I missed the village, just go home. I'll tell you when I go on a mission or leave the village."

"Thank you." Even though Kaaname was wooried for Tsukuyomi, he was relied to go home. He took a small bow, then headed off into the sky.

"Ahh,I can finally relax without having to listen to him scold me." Tsukuyomi sighed a large breath of air and walked around. First was to buy a new outfit. the clothes she had on were nothing but an old pair of shit and aptns from the hospital. Tsukuyomi walked around the village, recognising things she hasn't seen in many years. Most of the places stuck a small amount of nostalgia is her chest. But of the entire village, only 3 things really made her stop and think about the time she had missed while pretending to be dead. The first place was the Hokage's mountain. The thing that made her stop and look was seeing Tsunade's face on the wall. 'I've missed too much. The third was killed by Orochimaru while I was away, they even appointed Tsunade as the fifth...not that she's not qualified, she saved my life just now.' Tsukuyomi stared long and hard at Yondaime, even more thoughts popped into her head.'Naruto...I haven't seen him since he was just a toddler...even then, it was only from afar. What does he look like, how strong of a shinobi is he? Well, one way or another, I'll see him regardless.'

The second thing that really struck a chord in her were the old Uchiha quarters. Though she herself had never lived there, she did remember going there everyday to see Sasuke and Itachi. Tsukuyomi had heard of Itachi while she was away on her travels, but she never harbored any bad or angry feelings towards him. But, cases were different for Sasuke. 'What happened to Sasuke? He was always so happy...Well, I guess it must've been traumatizing for him. Even then, it seems there was no one around to teach him for forget, and vital ingredient for a good shinobi.'

The last thing that really hit Tsukuyomi were the old training grounds. They brought feelings of happiness and nostalgia, remebering the first times she trained with Yondaime's team, or the constant sprawls with Gai. 'Ahh. I miss those fights. He always was really helpful with polishing my taijustsu. Actually, now that I think about it, I never did win with a fight... and I probably still can't win...' Tsukuyomi instantly wonered when her next chance would be to fight against him.

Tsukuyomi wandered around the town until she came across the Konoha shinobi uniforms shop. Tsukuyomi grabbed 7 sets of clothes, with a few exceptions of fishnets, and flak jackets. After taking one set for herself, and putting the remainder or the clothes on hold she quickly changed to find herself looking the same way she looked many years ago, only she now put her long, almost spiky "madara" hair into a ponytail at the crown of her head leaving only a few strands of fall at the sides of her face. "Ahhh this feels so good to wear a flak jacket and konoha shirt again." She quietly whispered to herself. It was nearly noon, and she knew just the right place to have a good lunch, Ichiraku Ramen.

She pushed the familiar familiar squares of fabric away from her face, and sat down in her usual spot to see Teuchi cooking th ramen in front of her. 'I wonder if he reconginses me...probably not, everyone does think I'm dead...'

"What would you like to eat?" Ayame asked with a bright smile.

"An extra large miso pork." Tsukyyomi said wihtout even having to look at their menu.

"Okay, it'll only be a few minutes." And just as Ayame said, the food arrived on the table.

"Itadakimatsu."

When the food arrived, Tsukuyomi didn't hesitate to dive straight into the bowl, barley lifting her head a few inches from the rim of the bowl. Withing 10 minutes, the food was gone. "Thank you, Teuchi-san." Tsukuyomi paid her bill and left. the next place she headed was for the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hello. Can I help you?"Ino said with a big smile. She hadn't seen this shinobi before, but looking at the way she was dressed, it was obvious that she was a leaf shinobi. 'Hmm. I've never seen her before. Around the shop or ever before...'

"Yes, I need 6 bouquets of white crysanthemums." Tsukuyomi said, while counting all the deaths she hadn't mourned for several years.'Let's see, I need one for Yondaime-sensei, Sandaime, Obito, Rin, the entire Uchiha clan, and Itachi...'Itachi isn't buring here,but I can still mourn him. And, there's no need to waste my money buying indivual bouquets for a clan of arrogant bastards...'

"Uh, okay, it'll be a few minutes." Ino's smile faded, white chrysanthemums meant mourning. She quickly prepared the flowers and handed the huge bunch to Tsukuyomi.

"Thanks for the flowers." She whispered as she paid Ino with the last of the money from Tsunade. Tsukuyomi hurried to the Konoha cemetery. The first 2 were for Obito and Rin. She slowly made her way to the square monument that had Obito's name carved into it. She stared long, and hard at the stone sculpture, remembering how she came back to Kakashi, Rin, and Yondaime-sensei, all with a melancholy look on their face. After about 5 minutes, she began to reflect on things. 'I blamed myself for your death for so many years. It took quite a bit to convince myself that it really wasn't my fault. Obito, does Kakashi visit often? I can only imagine how he must've felt. I suppose Kakashi has already told you about Sasuke...I'm sorry about Rin...I knew now you felt about her, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Well, I'll talk to you later, Obito, and when I do, it'll be with good news.' Tsukuyomi got up,brushed herself off and headed for Rin's grave.

Tsukuyomi was never that close to Rin, there were many times that they had disagreed on fighting styles, and opinions. But even still, Tsukuyomi was incredibly saddened at her death. She laid the flowers in front of the grave, said a few things, and left almost as quivkly as she had arrived. Tsukuyomi walked to the third and fourth destination, literally. She walked over to the Hokage's section of the cemetery, first was Sandaime. she laid the largest bouquet of flowers amongst the many other offerings. She sat down before the gravestone, and took a long breath. This time, she actually began to talk.

"Hi, Sandaime-sama, I can't believe I'm talking to you after you passed. I bet you thought that you'd never even see my face again. I'm so sorry, such a thing is unforgivable, but I beg of you, please forgive me. Now that I know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I will do everything in my power to help Konoha. I meant to thank you in person for everything you did for me, but I never found the chance, so this is the most I can do. Thank you for taking care os Sasuke after the Itachi incident. Sometimes I think is Sasuke would've turned out differently if I was here, as his guardian. He wouldn't have been alone, if I was there, I could've trained him, and he wouldn't have felt the need to go to Orochimaru..." Tsukuyomi had been beating herself up over this for months. It was very hard to think that Sasuke might try to kill her out of pure anger.'If it hadn't been for my stupid selfish desire to complete the mission through extreme means, numerous people wouldn't have had to suffer aimlessly..." Tsukuyomi said all she had to say, bowed a few times, and moved on to Yondaime's grave.

Tsukuyomi laid the flowers right before the heavily decorated grave, and sat down before it. "Ahh, sensei, I have so much to say. I'm glad I chose to join your team. Kakashi, Rin, Obito, they were all great. It's kinda ironic, isn't it? You helped me, and maybe now I can help Naruto. Oh I wish i knew more about him, Tsunade-sama briefly told me that Naruto and Sauke were best friends. And now it seems, Naruto is trying to get Sasuke to return to the village. Even though I a mere shell of my previous self, I will everything in my power to aid him in his journey..." Tsukuyomi took a few more bows and left to lay the rest of the flowers.

Tsukuyomi was on her way to the Uchiha clan section of the cemetery when she glanced upon something she thought she's never see in her whole life, her own grave. She stood and stared for a good 3 minutes before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HAHA oh my god, they actually buried me here! HAHAHA ahh man, I better stop laughing, or someone will come. But seriously, is all they said, _'Here lies __Uchiha Tsukuyomi, one of the greatest kunoichi of our time.'_ HAHAHA my god, only a few people have ever gone on a serious mission with me. It's all rumor, anyone who knows me, should know that I'm the laziest shinobi in all of Konoha, and that I'm the only one who thinks the least about my actions. HAHAHA" By now, she was nearly rolling on the ground, it was then that she noticed a fresh red Gerbera laying on her grave. 'Kakashi, he's the only one who knew my favorite flower...' she thought, a little happy that he still thought about her time-to-time. Before she left, she took a flower from the bouquet meant for the clan, and placed it on her grave.

Tsukuyomi walked over to the Uchiha's section of the village cemetery. She had no words for the clan that showed no pity or compassion for clan left her after her parents were killed. She dropped the bouquet on a random grave and swiftly left the section.' I'm glad they didn't bury me here, but when I do die, I want to be alongside my comrades, not with superiors.' She headed toward the large hill on the outskirts of the Konoha territory.

Tsukuyomi climbed to the top of the hill and looked out at the amazing view of the whole village,from the welcoming gates to the Hokages' mountain. 'This was Itachi and Sasukes' favorite place for me to take them. Almost every time, I would have Kaaname fly them here when they were young.' She remember the good old ties with quite a bit of depression. without realizing it, she had already begun to cry. 'Everything happened so fast, Itachi killing the clan, and Sasuke looking for revenge. And now Itachi's dead..." The tears continued to pour, everytone might harbor bad feelings towards Itachi, but she couldn't care less. Itachi was close family, and he always felt like a little brother to her. Tsukuyomi cried it out for a good 5 minutes, the tears were for all those, lost and loved. She gathered a few large stones, and wooden cross made of two logs into the middle of the rocks. She wiped her tears and laid the large bouquet across the makeshift grave. She left without another word.

Tsukuyomi wandered around the village for another hour or so, simply to take in all that has changed. She lasted until nightfall until she eyelids became incredibly heavy. Tsukuyomi around in her pocket until she found the piece of paper with the address of her new apartment. When she arrived, the room was ready with all her things, including the new clothes, already there waiting. "Ahh a bed to sleep on..." With that, Tsukuyomi drifted off into the best sleep she's ever had.

**MEANWHILE WITH TEAM 7**

Team 7 was just about to take their leave from the Sand, with the exceptions of a few farewells. Naruto shook Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari's hand, as did the rest of the Team as Kakashi bowed. They then embarked on their long 3 day journey back to Konoha. For Naruto, the best thing about returning to Konoha was that he would soon be eating Ichiraku ramen again.

"So Naruto, what did you talk about with Gaara?" Saukra asked, trying to start a conversation for the long way home.

"Oh, that? Just the normal stuff, but,"Naruto took a quick glance over to Kakashi,"He told me about Uchiha Tsukuyomi."

"What did he say?"Sai asked, Tsukuyomi was a huge point of interest for him.

"Well, it wasn't much. At some point, she was the Sand ambassador, so Gaara has met her before." Naruto only gave the brief summary of the long story Gaara told him. "And somehow, she knew me." Naruto paused, "she told Gaara of a boy in her village wwho had the Kyuubi in him, that was me." Kakashi's head turned. although he knew that Tsukuyomi spent a brief period of her life as an ambassador, he didn't know she met Gaara.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." Kakashi commented. The rest of the team fell silent due to the fact that there was nothing else to talk about. They treaded on until nightfall, when they decided to make a small camp and sleep.

Back with Tsukuyomi...

Tsukuyomi woke in the afternoon, an old habit that most shinobi never had. It was 12:30 p.m. when Tsukuyomi woke up to realize that she was 30 minutes late for her meeting with Tsunade, so she skipped food, and quickly ran to the Hokage' s office.

"...Hello Tsunade-sama, please excuse my tardiness..."Tsukuyomi tried to be polite.

"It's fine, through all the rumors, I already expected you to be late." Tsunade said from behind her papers, and sake.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can imagine that you have a lot of questions for me. Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi insisted, wanting to leave ASAP.

"Yes. First off, explain yourself, why are you not dead like we had presumed.?" Tsunade started with the largest question of all.

"Ahh, I had a feeling this would be first. Well, as you know, my mission was to annihilate the Saotome clan. They had been monopolizing the smaller countries with no shonibi villages. So, they put together money and hired me to do the job. Well, things were going smoothly until the Saotoe clan caught on to what was happening. They hired many people, assasins, shinobi, and even trackers to get rid of me. I was being followed for about 1 1/2 years until I came to the decision to fake my death so that I could finish the mission without any interferences." Tsukuyomi stated.

"Yes, but how did you make the fake corpse, and did you have any idea what it put this village through? Finding that body!?" Tsunade was obviously very upset.

"At the time, no, I didn't think that you would find the fake. While preparing the corpse, I made it so that it would expire and degrade after 2 months, so that the enemy would think that it's me." She explained.

"How did you do it?" Tsunade asked, already knowing the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Fobidden Justsu, I found the scroll in the Uchiha base. It was Madara's..."Tsukuyomi whispered.

"Where is that scroll now?" Tsunade asked.

"I burned it after I created the corpse."

"Ahh, well, I suppose it was for the better. Though I can't help but want to see it. Well, seeing as how your mission was a sucess, we'll get the payment to you as soon as possible." Tsunade stated.

"That's good. Um, if you don't mind, can you fill me in on some things?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"...about Sasuke?"Tsunade presumed.

"About everything."

"Well, let's start with Sasuke, as you should know by now, from rumors, Sasuke has become quite the rogue missing-nin..."

"I already know about Sasuke..."Tsukuyom said, cutting her off.

"Right, then about Asuma... he died while on a mission, same with Jiraiya..."Tsunade whispered, she already knew that this was what Tsukuyomi really wanted to know.

"..." Tsukuyomi looked at the floor. 'Sume-nii...and Jiraiya-sama...' for Tsukuyomi, Asuma was like a brother, when she first returned to the village from the dragons, she spent a lot of tie with Sandaie and his family. As for Jiraiya, another large waveof saddness dawned upon her as she remebered past memories. 'Jiraiya-sama, I remember how he would always try to flirt with e when I got older...ha...' Tsukuyomi remebered pained memories. "What about Naruto?" She wanted to get off the depressing topic fast.

"Oh? Naruto has grown so much. In fact, if it weren't for him, I wouldn 't be hokage today. You know, the only way for you to really see his growth, is to go on a few missions with him. Maybe with his whole team, inckuding Kakashi."Tsunade said knowing this would lighten her spirits.

"Yeah, oh by the way, I was looking around Konoha, but I haven't seen Kakashi around..."Tsukuyomi was cut of by Tsunade.

"He's on a mission with Naruto and his team in the Hidden Sand, actually, they just left, so they should be back any time within the next few days."

"Great. And one last thing before I leave, are there any apartments for sale or rent?" Tsukuyomi asked tenatively.

"Actaully, the apartment you stayed last night is currently for sale, I can use the village money buy it now, and simply take the same amount out from the money you will be recieving for the mission completion."

"Oh, great. When Kakashi returns, I'll get my stuff back too." Tsukuyomi ended the conversation with that. She bowed her head as Tsunade nodded hers',and left the office. 'Wow, it really feels like I'm back for good.' Tsukuyomi said as she sighed, put her hands behind her head and walked away.


	6. Extra Large Miso Pork

A/N: This will be an exciting chapter,*bcuz ch. 5 was a lot of talking, and narration, blahblah

small note: I will be interchanging between Suna/sand. They both=village hidden in the sand

*Sorry I didn't say this earlier, but single quotation marks mean someone's individual thoughts.

ex. Tsukuyomi might think, 'wow i really missed Konoha.'

* * *

Kakashi and Team 7 had been traveling for near 3 days now, and were 1 mile away from Konoha. There Tsukuyomi had just returned from her mission, and finally settling back into things at her new apartment.

"Ahhh, I'm almost done redecorating. Things really do feel back to the way they were, if it isn't for the fact that I've only been in contact with Tsunade. But, when Gai and Kakashi return, things will really be interesting." Tsukuyomi got excited about the fact that she might see them again. Since her meeting with Tsunade, Tsukuyomi has visited Asuma and Jiraiyas' graves, another two greatly loved people who had died in her absence.

With Kakashi...

"Yaay! We're back!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, there's no place like Konoha." Naruto agreed.

"Oi, everyone! Listen up! we might be back, but that doesn't mean there's no training or work. Like I said earlier, you all need to work n your team skills, so after I make a report to Hokage-sama, we'll train tomorrow at training area #5." Kakashi gave out the orders.

"Got it." Sai, Sakura, and Naruto replied in unison before they all went their separate ways, including Kakashi who went straight to the Hokage's office to make a fast report.

Kakashi walked in to Tsunade's office as she was drinking her afternoon sake. "I came to make a report about my latest mission."

"Go ahead."

"Mission successful."Kakashi simply stated.

"Was there any useful information that you got from Suna?"

"No, it was all information we already knew..."Kakashi said, saying the honest truth.

"Oh, well, at least we know that our information is accurate. Well, that's all I need for now. You are free to go." Kakashi bowed his head and left. it was only a few seconds later that Shizune barged in.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I just saw Kakashi walk out of here! Did you tell him about Tsukuyomi-san?" Shizune nearly screamed.

Tsunade just stared out the window before replying, "No. I decided it would be more interesting if they discovered each other on their own." She said as she sipped her sake.

"But Tsunade-sama, Kakashi is the person who would want to know most of Tsukuyomi has returned!" Shizune protested.

"Trust me, it is for the best." Tsunade said calmly, while quietly smirking to herself as she looked out the window to see Kakashi walking back into the heart of the village.

Naruto walked back to his apartment, he was very tired and wanted to rest a while. "Ahh it's good to be home...but there's no food here." Naruto usually cleans out the food, so nothings goes bad while he's on a mission. "Well, I'll go to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto grabbed some money and left for some food. Though very hungry, he was able to run there at a rather fast pace.

"Ahh, Naruto. What would you like today?" Ayame asked. It was at that point that Tsukuyomi had also walked in and sat down next to Naruto on the long table. This time, Teuchi took her order.

"Oh, um lemme check how much money I have."Naruto said as he rummaged through his pocket. 'Just enough for one extra-large miso pork!' "Yeah, can I have and extra-large miso pork?" Naruto replied, Tsukuyomi looked at Naruto.

"Hey, that sounds pretty good, I'll have the same thing!" Tsukuyomi yelled to the kitchen. Naruto noticed the person witting to his left.

"Hey! Are you a Konoha shinobi?" Naruto asked as he noticed Tsukuyomi's clothes.

"Huh? Yeah, I've been on a mision, so most people haven't seen me for a while." Tsukuyomi replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said with a big smile as he pointed to himself. Tsukuyomi stared, 'So this is Naruto...'

"Are _you _a Konoha shinobi?" Tsukuyomi asked, although she already knew the answer, she just wanted to see how he'll react. It didn't take Naruto even one minute to reply.

"Yeah! And, one day, Im gonna be Hokage!"Naruto said as he always did.

"Yeah! That's the way to think!" Tsukuyomi yelled with a big smile. Naurto and Tsukuyomi had a lot in common, in he end, they were both skilled shinobi, but not much of deep thinkers. they both silence once their food arrived, and their mouths began to water. Naruto finished his soup at the same time as Tsukuyomi, though he found hiself still wanting more. Tsukuyomi noticed.

"Eh? What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I'm still hungry, but I don't have anymore money to pay for another bowl..."Naruto said while looking at his stomach.

"Oh! That's no problem! Oi! Ayame-san! two more extre-large miso pork! On me!"Tsukuyomi blasted back to kitchen.

"Wow, thanks Nee-san!" Naruto said. Today was a good dayfor him. Tsukuyomi and Naruto ate their soup, until Naruto realised he had a long day of training ahead of him. After saying thank you to Tsukuyomi, Naruto left to get a good night's sleep. Once he got home, though, he realised he never got her name. 'Ahh. I feel kinda bad, she treated me to another bowl of ramen, but I never bothered to ask for her name...well, I hope I'll see again, maybe shell treat to a bowl again!' Naruto thought to himslef with high hopes as he fell asleep.

Tsukuyomi finished her soup shortly after Naruto had, paid the bill and left. Tsukuyomi was quite excited after seeing Naruto, she hadn't seen him since he was a baby, and seeing him grown up, wearing the Konoha headband made her smile as she walked back to her apartment. "Day 3 or being back in Konoha." she siad to herself. 'I wonder if Kakashi still lives in this building...' Tsukuyomi thought to herself as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

The next day was the same as any other for Tsukuyomi. She went in for another check-up with Tsunade, and went about catching up on things she still had to do. Though for Naruto, the day wouldn't be nearly as easy, he had traning to do. Naruto left to head for training area #5, where Sakura and Sai were already waiting for him, Kakashi, as always, was late from visiting graves.

For Kakashi, today was going like any other day, he woke up at the crack of dawn, and headed to the graves. Kakashi said his usual to Obito, and was beginning to walk away, the recent commotion about Tsukuyomi made him want to visit her grave as well. Before he left, he placed a large red gerbera on her grave, and he expected it to be wilted. Kakashi arrived at the grave, a little surprised to see a fresh white crysanthemum laying alongside his old red lily. 'Did Gai put that there?' Kakashi soon forgot about the flower, and laid a new lily on the grave, and proceeded to training area #5 already 2 hours late.

"You're late!" Naruto ans Sakura yelled as Sai stoodby.

"Ahh, sorry everyone! Well, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Sai replied, he was actually anxious to get training.

"Okay in the traning graounds are 5 different scrolls, water, fire, earth, wind, water, and lightning. Your mission is to get around the traps I've set up and retrieve each of these scrolls. I realise it would be difficult to search for these scrolls wihtout any hints, so I'll give you a hint: the water scroll can be found near the stream that flows near here. Once you get that scroll open it and read it,each have hints to the next scroll. I will be around,trying to sabotage you, so be on your gaurd. Whether or not you have the scrolls, come back here for further instructions. Now, Go!"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" All three replied in unison before they vanished. Kakashi was now alone, he had decided to wait before going after them. this left him some time to head back to the village for a little while. He was hoping to get Yamato to help out with the training, his mokuton jutsus would be very helpful.

"Aww, man, why did Kakashi-sensei have to make today's training so hard?" Naruo whined.

"Naruto, maybe if you helped us find the water scroll, it wouldn't be so hard..."Sakura muttered back.

"Fine." Naruto gave in. Meanwhile with Kakashi, he was wlking around the town reading his new Itcha-Itcha tactics. He went into a local store to grab a few bento boxes for his team for lunch. After which he went to find Yamato. He looked around until he found him at a small snack shop.

"Oi,Yamato!" Kakashi said.

"Oh, Kakashi-senpai. What is it?"

"I need some help with training everyone."

"Sure, just gimme a sec." Yamato replied as he finished up what he was doing. He and Kakashi headed back to the training grounds, but Yamato had something to tell him.

"Hey, Kakashi-senpai, have you heard?" Yamato asked.

"Eh? Heard what?" Kakashi replied glancing back at him.

"Well, apparently there's a new kunoichi that has been making a few appearances around the village."

"You don't say." Kakashi said,showing very little interest.

"Yeah, no one really knows her name, or anything..."

"Are you sure it's not just Anko pulling a prank on all of you?"

"It might be...but that doesn't quite seem right..."Yamato whispered as they approached the training grounds."Okay, back to training. What was it that you need me to do?" Kakashi told him about the 5 scrolls, about the whereabouts of each trap, and what he needed Yamato to do. "Oh, that's no problem, I'll be glad to help." With that, Yamato and Kakashi headed back into the training grounds. After constant fighting and traps, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto had gathered 2 scrolls by noon.

"Everyone take a break for lunch, I got some bentous with Yamato earlier, eat up. You have to find the last 3 scrolls by midnight." Kakashi said.

"Roger!" Naruto said as he stuffed his face full of food. Training with everyone always made him happy. The rest of the team ate their lunches fast and resumed their training, Kakashi and Yamato did the same.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi was at Ichiraku ramen, eating her lunch she always had. She was looking around for Naruto, according to Tsunade, he always ate there too. She was hoping to learn more about him over a bowl of ramen. 'Oh, well...looks like he's not coming today. Well I'll try again tomorrow.' Tsukuyomi finished the rest o fthe broth, paid her bill and left to relax back at her apartment. When she got there, she sat on the bed, and realised she had forgotten to do something since she got back to Konoha. Tsukuyomi walked over to the other side of her room, and dug into her bag. After a few seconds of diggin, she pulled out 2 old photos. One was a picture of when Tsukuyomi was 18, she was giving a young Sasuke a piggy-back ride while Itachi was standing next to her, smiling. It was till so hard for her to think about how Sasuke and Itachi ended up while she was away. The second photo was one of her old team, Yondaime, Rin, Obito,Kakashi, and herself. In the photo, Rin, Obito and Yondaime were smiling, while in the left side, Tsukyomi and Kakashi were cought cross punching each other, both taking a hit, while giving one at the same time. Tsukuyomi smiled again at this, 'I still remember what we were arguing about too...I wanted to travel on Kaaname's back as he flew, but he insisted that would be too noticeable.' Tsukuyomi thought about it somemore, 'actaully, he was right...' Tsukuyomi realsed after more than a decade.

Tsukuyomi was staring at the photo, thinking about Kakashi. 'He and I are all that's left of our old team... And speaking of which! When the fuck is he going to visit me! Or where the hell is he!? Everyone I've asked says he's training, but when I went yesterday, I only saw Naruto and two other teenagers with him...' Tsukuyomi was getting impatient, but realised that it's best to simply relax and rest than get so hyped up.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai had finally retrieved the remainder of the scrolls by 10 p.m. though as a cost. Naruto had accidentally released some of the Kyuubi chakra, but luckily Yamato was there to stop it. Sai and Sakura were also very worn down from extensive training.

"Well, you all did pretty well today. I saw some good teamwork with all 3 of you. Go ahead and take a break tomorrow." Kakashi said as Yamato and the team left to eat dinner and rest up. 'I think I need a break as well. But, Naruto and Sai had some really good combos today,maybe I shouldtell him-' Kakashi looked up to see that they had already left, 'I'll just do it tomorrow.' He said as he rubbed his neck and headed back to his apartment for some much needed sleep.

NEXT DAY

Tsukuyomi woke at the crack of dawn, and got dressed, she had hoped before luch that she would be able to talk to Tsunade about doing something, the last few days have been terribly boring for her. Tsukuyomi approached the door to the Hokage's office, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in."Tsunade said through the door. Tsukuyomi walked in, Tsunade was already expecting her.

"Ah, hello Tsunade-sama, thank you for hearing me out."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I know the state that I'm currently in is very fragile...but I can't stand having to stay in the village doing nothing! Maybe I can go on some group missions or something easy..." Tsukuyomi said with a slight whine.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. But, even group missions at a high level would be too much."

"Then, is there something I can do in the village?" Tsukuyomi said desperately.

"Well, ever since Sarutobi Asuma died, his old team has been without a leader for quite sometime."

"You mean the the genin team?"

"Yes, he was training them since they graduated from the academy. They're now chuunin, but haw would you like to be the stand-in for Team Asuma?"

"Uhh, you know I've never trained anyone before, I've never even tried."Tsukuyomi said hesitantly.

"Well, they're all good kids, and everyone on the team is a chuunin, so you have to do too much. The point of you being there is simply to provide help if needed." Tsunade tried to convince her.

"That's good. Well, if I'm going to be a stand-in, can I get some info on the kids I'll be commanding?" Tsukuyomi asked. Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out a thin folder and handed it to Tsukuyomi. Inside were pictures and stats of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji.

"Thanks, I'll get going now." Tsukuyomi bowed her head as she left the office."She immediately opened the folder and took a peek inside.'Oh,it's the girl from the flower shop.' She thought to herself as she looked at each of the photos. She put the folder away and headed towards Ichiraku Ramen, it was around noon and she was hoping to see Naruto there.

Tsukuyomi walked toward the small stand and peeped her head under the flaps of fabric h=that hung from the roof and saw bright yellow hair.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Oh! It's the Onee-san who got me the extra bowl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Come here for a bowl of ramen?"

"Yeah! I just got here!" Naruto said, still smiling. Tsukuyomi simply smiled back at him and sat down directly to his right.

"Ay! Ayame-san! can I get two bowl of extra-large ramen please! One for Naruto-kun!" she shouted to the kitchen.

"Wow, are you treating me again? Your the best!" Naruto said, again very happy. While their meal was being prepared, Tsukuyomi took this opportunity to talk to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun how have you been lately?" she asked. Naruto's face lit up at the lchance to tell someone about the recent training he had.

"It's been great! Just yesterday, Kakashi-sensei had a really cool training for all of us,Yamato-san helped out too."

"Eh,cool. Who's Yamato?"

"Oh,he's a friend of Kakashi-sensei's. He's really cool, and a little scary...Oh! he can use wood, like grow trees really fast and then control them!" Naruto said. Tsukuyomi instantly realised who he was talking about, simply by hearing about the wood. 'Hmm...so Tenzou-San is using the name of Yamato for now... better remember that...' She thought to herself as their food arrived.

"Enjoy!"Ayayme said with a smile as the bowls were laid in front of them.

"Eat up! If you're still hungry after, I'll get 'cha another bowl! 'Kay?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Thanks! Itadakimatsu!" Naruto said as he clapped his hand together before he dug right in, Tsukuyomi soon followed.

Kakashi had been walking around Konoha for about 10 minutes looking for Naruto, he wanted to talk to him about how he did yesterday at the training session. 'Well,it is noon, so he's probably at Ichiraku...' Kakashi said as he made his way over there. As he approached the Ramen stand, his suspicions were proved to be true as he saw the black and orange jacket. Sitting next to him was a ninja with their hair pulled back into a ponytail. 'Is he eating with Shikamaru?'

"Ah! Naruto, good thing you're here, I've been needing to talk to you about yesterday's training." Kakashi said as he moved the pieces of fabric away from his face. Naruto finished off his bite and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what'd you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, unfortunately Kakashi was looking at the person he thought was Shikamaru. Tsukuyomi couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her, and when she heard 'Kakashi-sensei' she whipped her head around to see the familiar eye looking back at her.

"Ah! Kakashi! I can't believe it's you! Guess what? I'm not dead! Hahaha..." Tsukuyomi laughed as she got up to correctly say hi. Though for Kakashi, things weren't as funny. He stood frozen for a good 10 seconds before raising his hand to her face level.

"Tsukuyomi?" Kakashi whispered as he brought his hand and touched her shoulder. Tsukuyomi just statred with a confused look on her face.

"Uhh...has he been doing any drugs lately?" Tsukuyomi asked Naruto, only to find that his reaction was remarkably similar to Kakashi's. "Ummm... is there osmething on my face? A noodle?"she said while touching her own face, untl she heard a loud thud. She turned her head to see that Kakashi was stubling away until he tripped and fell. "Ah crap, that dubfuck..." Tsukuyomi said as she walked over to him and tried to lift him off his face only to find that she was having extreme dificulties. Tsukuyomi looked nack at a still frozen Nartuo and walked over to him, leaving Kakahsi in the street. "Naruto?" She asked, still getting no reply. "NARUTO!!" She yelled while also slapping him on the arm, which seemed to do the trick.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he snapped back into reality. "Ahh! Are you really Uchiha Tsukuyomi?" Naruto asked while waving a finger.

"Yes, now please, I can't leave him in the street, but I can't easily lift him by myself. As for me...I'll tell you once we help him." Tsukuyomi said impatiently. Naruto put his finger down and walked over to Kakashi and lifted his legs as Tsukuyomi lifted his upper body.

"Where do we take him?" Naruto asked.

"To my place, there's a bed where he can rest 'til he wakes up." Tsukuyomi said as she brought her hands together to form a hand seal.

"What're you doing?" Naruto said as Tsukuyomi kept making hand seals.

"Just watch."She said as her eyes truned red and the sharingan came out and the scenery around them swirled for a split second until there were instantly inside someone's room.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as they laid Kakashi on her bed. Before he could get a reply, Taukuyomi collapsed. Huh? What's happening?" Naruto was beyond confused, even thinking he was in a gensutsu.

"I'll explain when Kakashi wakes up. And if you were wondering about that justu, it's a space time jutsu. It's like the ones that you see ninja use when they need to get somewhere fast, only it can affect more than one person. But, ever since the mission, I've been way too weak, excuse me." She said as she walked over to get some water for herself. Naruto sat dumbfounded, he still didn't understand the situation, but he decided to leave it at that and walk around. Her apartment wasn't what he had expected of "the great Uhciha Tsukuyomi" or so he had thought. The walls were an off-white color, and she had a few things hagning from the walls like pictures and scrolls. He wandered around until he saw the open folder with Shikamaru's team photos inside.

"What's this?"

"Oh! Tsunade asked me to fill in for Asuma for a little while. This is his team, do you know any of them?"Tsukuyomi asked.

"Yeah! Shikamaru's really smart, you should play shogi against him, and Chouji's really fat..."Nartuo began to explain each of them in precise detail as Tsukuyomi listened. While they were talking, Kakashi slowing began to open his eye and take a look around. He didn't really remember much, except that he swore he saw Tsukuyomi. He took a closer look around, and realised that he wasn't at home. When he turned his head to the left, he saw two photos on the bedside table: his old team with Yondaime, and another one with Tsukuyomi, Sasuke, and Itachi. Kakashi immediatly got up and walked around until he saw that Naruto and Tsukuyomi were talking near the kitchen. 'Why is Naruto here? More importantly, why is Tsukuyomi alive?' he couldn't help but wonder.

"Um, Ahem..." Kakashi sligtly coughed.

"Huh? Oh look he's conscious now!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto then back at Tsukuyomi who looked like she needed to talk to him.

"Uml, Naruto, would you mind leaving Kakashi and me alone?"Tsukuyomi paused and reached into her pocket, "actually, can you go pay Teuchi-san for the meal, we did eat-n-run..." She said as she hadned Naruto some cash. Naruto took the money and left, he, too could sense that they needed their time alone. And they would probably need a lot of time...

* * *

Wow! Longest chapter so far... this chapter was very important, so thank you for reading!

*I cannot tell you how much i LOVE reliews, so please help me out with an honest review, good or bad.

NEXT TIME: **_It's Good to be Alive_**


	7. It's Good to be Alive

A/N: WOOOOW! its been a loooong time! to be honest, I've been really busy lately and have completely forgotten about my story, but i have a break right now, so hopefully i can get another chapter or two on!

This chapter marks a bit of a turning point, so it will be long! I'm also going to try to put more detail in the settings, to add to the dramatic affect! I really hope everyone enjoys the chapter/whole story! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE/REVIEW!!!

*remember that italics for a long time means a flashback, there are 2 in this chapter.(i mention when a flashback starts and ends)

-------the-21

* * *

Chapter 7: Its good to be alive

His face rarely held that much emotion, and right now was no exception. Kakashi had a blank dead face. He was sitting on the bed of Uchiha Tsukuyomi's apartment, staring right through Tsukuyomi who was trying desperately to explain herself. Much to her dismay, he didn't pay any much attention. All that Kakashi could focus his eyes on was her, trying so incredibly hard to ensure that she wasn't some cruel genjustsu that someone was putting him through. He absorbed everything, her black, almost navy blue eyes, the trademark messy black hair that had been pulled back with the exception of two long fringes that framed her pale skin, the konoha flak jacket that most kunoichi refused to wear, and the leaf forehead protector that had been slightly rotated to the left. Kakashi had moved his sights to his surroundings, the room was empty, only a bed, table and chairs filled the room. The thing he noticed, however, were the photos, the proof he needed to assure himself that everything was real.

Kakashi looked back at Tsukuyomi; she was looking at him with an all too familiar glare, saying 'what the fuck, you were supposed to be listening to me' with her eyes. She had just explained everything that happened, yet Kakahsi looked more interested in the color of her walls. Kakashi defended himself, "Would you mind repeating that? I was still in shock." Tsukuyomi repeated the same look and took a deep breath to explain things at lighting speed.

"Fine. But listen this time or I'm kicking you out." Tsukuyomi paused for a slight second. "Well, really, it's very simple. The story you were told is the general gist of things, the mission was the same, and the threat level was the same. The only problem is that the elders overestimated me. They thought that it would be an easy mission for me to handle just because of all the hype that was floating around. I was way overestimated. There were too many of them, and they were way to strong for me to deafeat. In the end, I figured it would be best to lay low, so I left a fake body for them to find. Unfortunately, you found the body before they did, but they eventually believed that I was dead. I hid for a while and killed off as many as I could over a few several years." Tsukuyomi looked back at Kakashi's still face, "After that, I decided that I would let some other shinobis take over the rest and slowly make my way back home." Tsukuyomi looked again at Kakashi's face, this time looking down to the floor, "I know what I did was stupid, but in the end, it came down to me wanting to live and accept a mission failure."

Kakashi had been listening the whole time,absorbing everything that she had said and explained to him. But, he took a deep breath and began to talk. "You know, _I_ found the body. Not Gai, or anyone else, I was the one who followed Pakkun to the scent and found your bloody body limped over a tree branch along with some scattered kunai." Tsukuyomi has closed her eyes and tilted her head down, almost as if in shame. "I lost it right then and there, I didn't touch the body, but just stared and let it hang, hoping that it was some illusion put up by the enemy. At that point everyone else had come, some medic nins took the body down and determined that you were dead. We rushed back to the village to determine that it really was you." Kakashi looked out the window remembering how it all happened...

*flashback*  
_"Kakashi-san, we're going to take the body back to the village and run some tests..."Gai had muttered to a disgruntled Kakashi. He had been staring at the body for almost 10 minutes with his sharingan to check for himself. He saw that there was no flow of chakra, and he already knew without the sharingan that they weren't in some genjutsu._

_"Yeah, let's do that. It might be a fake body..."Kakashi said as they began to make their way back to Konoha. Within 2 days, they were back home with grave news. The body was rushed to a lab for an autopsy to determine if it really was Tsukuyomi. _

_"It might not be her, you know" Sandaime said as he sat next to Kakashi on the Hokage mountain cliffside,"Tsukuyomi was always excellent at making fake bodies, you should know that firsthand."_

_"What if it is?" Kakashi mumbled, "We are all that's left of Yondaime's old team."_

_"They're doing the autopsy now, and we have requested that some dragons from the clan come over to verify the body." Sandaime decided to leave out the part about Kaaname going missing as well._

_"Right" was all Kakashi said as he stood up and began to make his way down the mountainside._

_Sandaime just stood up an walked away. 'Ah,Tsukuyomi...please be alive and well.' And he made his way back down to the village. _

_Sandaime made his way back to the center of the village, where 2 large dragons were waiting for him. "Sarutobi-san, you summoned us." Said the large navy blue dragon, named Souten. _

_"Yes, we have found a corpse of Uchiha Tsukuyomi. We need solid verification that it is her."_

_"She is dead?" This time the large gold and red dragon spoke, named Kei._

_"Yes, but we need to know if it is a fake body, and the only way to get a very solid answer was to ask you, Kei-sama." Saindaime said while bowing his head slightly. The dragons are a race that demand much respect._

_"We will look at the body..."Kei had replied without emotion in his voice. Sandaime escorted them to the body. Kei walked up the the body, "Turn her over." obeying the command, a medic nin flipped Tsukuyomi onto her stomach, revealing the dragon birthmark. Kei approached the body and touched the center of the mark with a claw, immediately it began to move. That was all he needed to do, so he retracted his claw and faced Sandaime. "It is her. We have done what we needed to do, we will be on our way." Kei and Souten vanished in a small puff of smoke._

_Sandaime had stayed in the autopsy room, with Tsukuyomi laying a medical bed with numerous scrolls and tubes attached to the body. Her eyes were wide open, with the absence of life and soul. At that point, Kakashi had walked in. He looked directly at the body, reconising the anbu tatto that was on er arm. He shut his eye, this was too much to handle, yet he needed to be there to hear the diagnosis. Sandaime realized that Kakashi wanted to leave there as soon as possible and cut to the chase, "What is the diagnosis?"_

_A Shinobi in a white cloak stepped forward with a clipboard, "It seems the cause of death was extreme exhaustion and numerous knife wounds." The man walked over to the corpse and showed some of the wounds. He pointed to the chest, "It seems that out of all the wounds, this one that pieced at the center of her bosom was the fatal one. We think she was already completely out of chakra and stamina, when someone gave the finishing blow and she died on the spot" _

_Kakashi walked over to the body and continued to stare until he couldn't hold it in any longer, "This can't be. THIS IS NOT HER!" He shouted, losing control of his usual statue face._

_ Sandaime stepped in and spoke up, "Kakashi, before you got in, we had Kei-sama, and Souten-sama of the dragons confirmed, this is the real Uhciha Tsukuyomi."_

_Kakashi's face went blank, after about a minute he went insane, he began to tear out his hair. Until finally,he pulled off his head protector and the sharingan began to cry._

_A week or two later, a small memorial/funeral was held in her honor._

*Present*

Tsukuyomi stayed silent before she spoke, "I already knew that would happen." Without the slightest hint of regret. "the fact is that I did what I had to do, I knew that I would be breaking your heart, and I know Gai and the others must've been upset."

"How did you do it?" Kakashi whispered.

"I didn't actually do anything...I had explained my plan fully to Kaaname who went back to the mountain and asked for a fake corpse of me. They did their stuff, and Kaaname brought back a dead me. All I had to do was add battle wounds and leave the body to be found, I also used a forbidden jutsu to make the body degrade after two months...Kei-sama and Souten-sama already knew it was a fake, and what they had to do." Tsukuyomi whispered. "I knew what I was doing, and like I said before, I knew how many people I would hurt in the process."

Kakashi was still silent. He was very familiar with her personality, she would never back down, or admit that she was wrong. For him, the important thing was that the person sitting in front of him was here to stay. Kakashi stood up, and Tuskuyomi looked at him, he began to take off his clothes.

"Uhh. Do you want to keep your pants on?" She said.

"What? I'm just taking off the flak jacket. Do you want me to take off my pants?" Kakashi said as he put his hands on the waistband of his bottoms.

"Hmm. For now..."Tsukuyomi said while also standing up. She too, took off her Konoha flak jacket and got closer to him. Tsukuyomi went up on her toes and got close to his face. Therewas almost no distance between their bodies anymore, their stomachs we now touching.

"Mmm." Kakashi was liking this. Tsukuyomi went up a little higher and leaned in, just brushing her lips against his mask. 'He still wears this thing?' she thought as she brought up a hand and pulled the mask down with no objection from Kakashi. She did it again, this time leaving a small soft smack on his lips, leaving him wanting for more. She pulled back, and he leaned in only to have her say something.

"Did you have sex with her?" Tsukuyomi whispered, catching Kakashi by surprise.

"Who?"

"So you did bang someone."Tsukuyomi said, she was working the traditional Uchiha mind games.

"No! I didn't!" Kakashi was getting a little nervous. "Tsukuyomi, I just got you back, do we have to go through this?"

"I guess not, but I'll get her later." She said before leaning towards him once again she leaned in all the way and pressed her lips against his. Kakashi leaned into the kiss as well and slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm."Tsukuyomi hummed. His tongue pressed against the top of hers, while drawing small circles with the tip of his tongue. Before long, his hand slid under her shirt. He pressed the palm of his hand to her stomach, feeling smooth skin, with the exception of one battle scar. his fingers traces small circles around her belly button before moving his hand upwards. Tsukuyomi had taken a small step back and peeled off his and her shirt. They had begun to stumble around her apartment before Tsukyuomi fell on her back onto the bed, with Kakashi falling on top of her.

"Oof. You're kinda heavy." Tsukuyomi gasped for air.

"You probably weigh more than me..."Kakashi said as he smashed his lips back onto hers to keep her from saying anything. Kakashi had moved his hands back up to her breasts, moving his fingers around the soft tissue while also giving a small squeeze.

"Mmm AAHH!" Tsukuyomi moaned...

* * *

Tsukuyomi rolled over on her bed and faced Kakashi's sleeping face, and decided to roll back. This time, she was looking out the window at the village and smiled, 'I missed you, Konoha.' she sighed, 'I promised myself I would wait a week or two before hooking up with him...'she thoght as she looked over her shoulder, 'I wasn't ready for that last night, a little too hard, too fast for me right now.' Tsukuyomi began to blush when she remembered the last night. She silently rolled into a sitting position on her bed, 'my back still hurts...' she sat up straight and a loud thunder of cracks erupted from her spine. 'Ahh much better.' The sound of the loud cracks also woke up Kakashi.

"What time is it?" He asked as he got up to put on some clothes.

"It's about 6 am." Tsukuyomi also walked over to her closet to get dressed.

"I told my team that we were going to train today at 5:30 am..."Kakashi was now fully clothed as he walked over to her kitchen.

"I'm sure by now that they've gotten used to your tardiness." Tsukuyomi said as she slipped a shirt over her head. "I'm a little late to meet my new team as well. I was planing on meeting them and then going to say hi to Gai-kun." She said, planing out the rest of the day in her mind.

"Oh? We were already planing on having a conjoined training day with Team Gai." Kakashi remembered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there. I've gotta go, plus, I'm really curious about these kids." Tsukuyomi muttered as she rushed to gather all her stuff, kunais, shurikens, and an old katana.

"Where's Sou'unga?" Kakashi asked when he noticed that she wasn't taking it with her.

"He's back with the other dragons on the mountain, for safekeeping." Tsukuyomi answered, "I don't think i'll be using him for a little while...well, like I said, I need to get going, get some food. I'll see you later!" She yelled as she flew out the door.

Kakashi grabbed something out of her kitchen as he walked out to meet his team. Meanwhile, with Tsukuyomi, she made her way over to training area number 9, where Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were anxiously waiting to find out who their substitute jounin captain was.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up, "I'm taking a nap until they get here."

"Wait! do you know who it is?" Ino asked.

"Nnnn."Ino went ahead and took it as a no.

"Chouji, what kind of shinobi do you think he is?" Ino asked.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" He replied being honest.

"Think about it, stupid! There are only a few female Jounins who can captain a 4-mean team. There's Kurenai, but she already has a team, there's Anko, but she also does stuff with the ANBU, and there's Shizune who works in the hospital...so it had to be a guy! Maybe it's Genma?"

"It might be, but you can never know these things." Chouji said.

Tsukuyomi had just arrived at the training area, and was walking over to where the teens were. She decided to have a little fun and surprise them. She silently climbed into one of the trees and branch hopped into a tree directly above them and hid in the leaves. 'I'll just wait until one of them notice me. Tsukuyomi sat on top of a branch and looked down on the 3 teens. 'The one with the spikey black hair must be Nara Shikamaru, according to Naruto, he's really smart...Yamanaka Ino was the one I met at the flower shop, the girl who had a huge crush on Sasuke haha, how cute...and the fat one is Akimichi Chouji.'

Shikamaru had rolled over onto his back, "Are you our new captain?" he asked into the air.

"Ah, yeah, looks like you got me..." Tsukuyomi said as she hopped down from the tree.

"Hey, how long were you there?"Chouji asked.

"Oh, not that long." She smirked, "You're pretty sharp, kid." Tsukuyomi said as she turned to Shikamaru who was still laying down.

"Yeah, wait, who are you?" Ino asked, getting to the point.

"Why don' t we go over there and get to know each other." Tsukuyomi said while walking over to a collapsed tree. The three of them sat down on the log while Tsukuyomi remained standing. "Ok. let's start with you guys. Chouji, right? Why don't you go first. Just say some of your jutsus, fighting styles, likes and dislikes..."

"Ok! I'm Akimichi Chouji of the Akimichi clan! My fighting style is the same as most of my families' style. I use multi-size justsus. I really like eating and food, and I hate being hungry. And I like my friends." Choji said while he smiled.

"Next! You, the girl from the flower shop!"

"Right! I'm Yamanaka Ino of the Yamanaka clan. My fighting style is also like my parents', I use mind-control justsus and I know some medical jutsus as well. I like my hair, and I dislike when people call me 'Pig'." Ino ended with a small pout. Tsukyuomi immediately thinks she is superficial.

"Ok! you, the one who found me in the tree."

"Fine. I'm Nara Shikamaru. I use shadow jutsus. I like to sleep, I don't like to work hard." Shikamaru said as he yawned at the end of his sentence.

"Ok...well, why don't we do a small training excercize so that I can get a good sense of fighting habits." Tsukuyomi said.

"Wait, you didn't introduce yourself." Chouji said.

"Oh, sorry. my name is Uchiha Tsukuyomi." Shikamaru and the rest began to pay attention when they heard this,"Um, most of my jutsus are copied, because I use the Sharingan. But, I do use a chakra Katana a lot. My main chakra types are Fire, wind and water. I use some dragon justsus. I like Ichiraku ramen, and a good taijutsu fight. I dislike liars." Tsukuyomi said.

"Wait, you're from the Uchiha clan? Like Sasuke?"Ino asked.

"Yes, Sasuke is my cousin. I left the village when you were all very young, and just got back a week ago. That's probably why I don't look familiar to any of you." Tsukuyomi replied with a cool face.

"Did you know Asuma-Sensei?" Shikamaru asked, the question had been bugging him the whole time.

Tsukuyomi sighed and looked directly at him, "Asuma-san was only a year or two older than me, and I had spent a lot of time with Sandaime, so I spent a lot of time with him."

"Why did you hang out with Sandaime so much?" Chouji asked.

"Well, my house and family, mom, dad and sister were destroyed in a fire when I was little." Tsukuyomi said.

*Flashback*

_"It's a warm day, Tsukiko, go play with your sister outside." Uchiha Yukina said to her eldest daughter. Uchiha Yukina was a pure-bred Uchiha who married Uchiha Makuya, the leader of the clan. Their youngest daugher, Tsukuyomi, age 1, had been born with the dragon mark. _

_Tsukiko pouted them stomped over to the baby girl who was walking/falling around their large estate garden. Tsukiko sat down next to the baby, she was only 8 herself, but already understood that Tsukuyomi was the special child. She sat still, then brought her knees up to her chin and layed her head on her kneecaps. 'I was supposed to be the dragon child. I'm the first born daughter of the leader of the clan!' Tsukiko rotated her head on her knees and looked out toward the small koi pond by the cherry blossom tree. 'Dad is still disappointed that I haven't mastered the Great Fireball jutsu yet.' Tsukiko folded her legs back down and moved over to Tsukuyuomi. She picked up the baby and took her to the garden._

_"You might be little, but I already hate you" Tsukiko said, while spitting in the baby's face, causing her to cry. "It doesn't matter, no one can hear you, just me." Tsukiko smiled, she raised a hand to hit the baby, 'I was supposed to be the special one! I was supposed to be the dragon child! I was supposed to be most powerful Uchiha!' _

_Tsukiko swung her hand through and slapped Tsukuyomi on the back. She immediately began to cry as her back began to throb and turn red. "Ha! how pathetic for the savior of the clan!" Tsukiko raised her hand for a second time. Just before her hand made contact with Tsukuyomi, she dragon birthmark glowed for a slip-second and then Tsukuyomi was surrounded by a wall of flames. "What!?" Tsukiko screamed as her hand was enveloped in flames and she dropped the baby, lighting fire to the room. Tsukiko sprinted to her parents, but didn't get there before the fire did, and arrived to find that the wooden ceiling had burnt through and collapsed on top of them. Tsukiko didn't know any water-based ninjutsu, so she had no choice but to leave them. As she made her way through out of the house, most of it had collapsed around her. Tsukiko had run out to the back of the garden, most of which was in flames. Tsukiko was on her way out when a large maple tree collapsed on top of her, instantly crushing her lungs and killing her._

_The Konoha shinobi arrived not long after and put the fire out. When they went in, they found that the eldest daughter, lord and lady of the house were all dead. The only one left alive was a young Uchiha Tsukuyomi._

_*_Present*

"I don't actually know who or what started the fire, and I don't remember the incident at all."Tsukuyomi said as she leaned against a tree. 'Sandaime did tell me that I started the fire, but out of self-defense...'She looked back up at the teens who were a little shocked at the huge wave of information that came crashing down on them. "Ok, like I said earlier, we need to do some sort of exercise so that I can see firsthand how you guys work individually and as a team." The three of them stood up, "Ok, here's what we're going to do. This is something I did with my sensei and team when I was a little younger than you," Tsukuyomi reached into her pocket and took out 4 bells, three were silver, and one was gold, "It's a little different than what I did, because I was a genin so the circumstances were different...anyways, the object is for each of you to retrieve one silver bell, them as a team, get the golden bell." Tsukyuomi said as she held up the bells.

"Is that it?"Ino asked slightly laughing at the idea.

"No." Right then Tsukuyomi did the hand seal for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and three other Tsukuyomis appeared. Each one grabbed a silver bell and disapeared in different directions, "Each one of my clones has a bell, it doesn't matter which one you follow, but only one teammate per clone."Tsukuyomi looked at them, they still looked like this was too easy for them, "One more thing...my clone will be guarding each bell,along with multiple traps. You better take this seriously, because I will be." As Tsukuyomi looked at each of them, her irises began to turn red and the Sharingans appeared in both eyes, as well as the clones' eyes, "Now, GO!"

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji all left in opposite directions to search for a bell; Tsukuyomi sat down in the same spot where she was standing. 'well, I'll wait here a little, they can't come and get the bell until the get their individual bells, meet up and attack as a team. She shut her eyes and began to think, 'Ahh I can't wait to get some action in again!' she rolled over onto her stomach and dozed off while her clones were hard at work...

* * *

A/N: Phew! that was my longest chapter, got a good mix of things in there...a little lemon... there might be another one in the future too!

-I couldn't say this in the middle of the story, but the second flashback about Tsukiko and Tsukuyomi was from the narrator's POV, because Tsukuyomi was way to little.

NEXT TIME: DYNAMIC FIGHTING! ( yeah, the title might change, but for now, that's the title :P *BE READY FOR AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER!

----- Please post and reviews/comments!!!

-----The-21


End file.
